unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Attorney and a Grumps Story vs Blue Team
Modes * Story Mode * Versus Mode * Battle Mode * Party Mode * Minigame Mode Main Characters * Apollo Justice * Arin Hanson (Game Grumps) * Danny Avidan (Game Grumps) * Maya Fey * Phoniex Wright * Trucy Wright Npc's * Andie (The Nut Job) * Benson Dunwoody (Regular Show) * Buff Riku * Bulborb (Pikmin) * Carolina (Halo) * Crash Bandicoot * Cyber 8 * Diglett * Dillon the Hacker * DK * Donald Trump * Doug Rattman (Portal 2) * Doug Walker (Nostalgic Critic) * Dwayne Johnson * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Ellen DeGeneres * Emoji Man * Ganon * Gardevoir (Pokemon) * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Genji (Overwatch) * Godot * Grayson (The Nut Job) * Harambe * Hi 5 (The Emoji Movie) * Hugh Neutron * Ice Man (Batman & Robin) * Jack Black * Jail Break (The Emoji Movie) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jerry Seinfeld * Jimmy Test * John Cena * Johnny Test * Lanky Kong * LeafyisHere * Link * Louis Griffin (Family Guy) * Lucario * Mario * Mega Man * Mei (Overwatch) * Meta Knight * Mr.Krabs * Naruto * Notch * Obama * Omnom * Pac Man * Pepe the Frog * Peter Griffin * Precious (The Nut Job) * Professor Utonium (Power Puff Girls) * Samus * Satoru Iwata * Scooby Doo * Sonic * Steve * Surly (The Nut Job) * Tails * The Lorax * Toad * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Tommy Wiseau * Trip (Facade) * Vargskelethor * Vinny (Vinesauce) * Waluigi * Willy Wonka (Tom and Jerry and Charlie and the chocolate factory) * Yellow Pikmin * Yu-Gi-Oh Iteams * Diamond * Diamond Sword * Doritos * Dr.Pepper * Flame Shield * Ice Key * Iron Sword * Lawn Mover * Mountain Dew * Grenade * Gun * Pants * Pepsi * Sandwich Enemies * Angry Sun * Bomb * Rat * Piranha Pants Worlds World 1 - Grass Zone (Green) * Mondo's Bakery * Grass Castle * Palm Island * Palm Island Village * Woods * Ice Village World 2 - Spook Zone (Purple) * Snow Castle World 3 - Africa Zone (Orange) * Desert Temple * Kumori Meadows * Africa Village * Savage Sewer * Rock Garden World 4 - Lava Zone (Red) * Mountain Village * Lava Castle World 5 - Special Zone (Gray) * Ice Mountain * Pant Land Missions * Mission 1: Protect an Untouchable Treasure Red Jewel (Found in World 1) * Mission 2: Do the Friend or Foe? Challenge (Found in World 1) * Mission 3: Do to have or have not with the bad boy jewel (Found in World 1) * Mission 4: Race the Winged Guardian (Found in World 2) * Mission 5: Climb up to the trap tower (Found in World 2) * Mission 6: Go beyond the sky clouds (Found in World 2) * Mission 7: Find a Switch and metal bridges (Found in World 3) * Mission 8: Push the waterfall by a big bomb (Found in World 3) * Mission 9: Go to the Savage Sewer and destroy a volcanic bomb storm (Found in World 3) * Mission 10: Become a spellmaker coward (Found in World 3) * Mission 11: Get a license to be a hot avenger hat man (Found in World 4) * Mission 12: Go for the Frontal Broke Breakthrough (Found in World 4) * Mission 13: Defeat a snowstorm in a blizzard peak (Found in World 5) * Mission 14: Slip through the shiny icy floor (Found in World 5) * Mission 15: Kill of some cold shining monsters (Found in World 5) * Mission 16: Kill the time with a high tech raptor (Found in World 5) Ending Letter Dear fellow speechless champions, Thank you for playing this game and located all the stones, now you can proceed to the next to game of time and where you can hide in place forever and never be able to come out of the spot! It's been a fun adventure, but now you must separate from your friends and in honor to complete the second game you must go to a fire temple without the game grumps because you technically weren't their friends but since you got all the stones you may need to get something in the next game. So yeah, this letter is basically stupid but who knows. Well see you later Sincerely, Ninten-Don't Soundtrack * Main Menu Trivia * There are 32 cheats in this game * There are 153 copies for this game * You can play this game on your PC, Play Station 3, Play Station 2, Xbox 360 (It have glitches), and the original Xbox (It has glitches) * THQ, Rockstar Games, and Nintendo published this game. Activision, SNK, and Lionhead Studious developed this game. 989 Studious, Hudson, and Square Enix produced this game. Neversoft, Sega, and Koei designed this game. BioWare and Infinity Ward directed this game. Capcom and Namco composed this game. Konami and Lucas Arts were the artist for this game. Valve and Rare were the write for this game. Category:Shames